Smirk
by Makonochi
Summary: In which Tenten tries her hardest to prevent Neji from smirking. I guess, smirking is just his second nature. Darn this is gonna be a lot harder than she thought...


_I have the ability to make my story touch people. It'll make you feel fluffy and gay inside. Muwhaha -evil laugh- Fear me! RAWR..._

_Please?_

Also, special thanks to my reviewer for my first story: "Moments like these"!

I would like to thank...

anne-chan125, DemonicAngel08, Xanie, TheAPrincess, DangozandDumplingz, IzzyPuff, Kyra-Mitsu, naash, honeyrox94

You guys are a great support and I'm glad that some people in this Fanfic like my story! Woot, Score one for the Mako-meister!

_Ah yes, by the way... this story is my practise to try to describe the situation as little as possible. It seems I describe too much to the point I confuse my reader... ah... oops?! -Sheepish laugh-_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto in any possible way of any form, shape, or sizes._

**Smirk**

**By: **Makonochi

-X-

Sometimes, I try too hard to converse with THE Hyuga Neji. Usually, it never ends that great...However, I am happy to announce that me, Tenten, will not give up easily. Even if I have to lose my...

(Please wait for the dramatic effect taking toll in a few seconds)

...

...

...

PURITY!

That's right folks; get ready for some one heck of an annoying conversation.

-X-

I saw my favourite, hot, sexy Hyuga sitting while leaning against the big oak tree. Today is the day where I will change the course of life as we know it!

'I, Tenten who has a surname, but rather not distribute private information to others, hope to lessen recent stalker attacks, and shall change the course of life, as we know it! I will, stop that damn, sexy Hyuga to stop being so god damn arrogant and wipe that stupid smirk off his face for good!' I thought, with determination exuding out of my presence.

Mission: _Wipe that big-headed guy's smirk from his stupid, yet so hot face!_

I quickly scribbled something on my notepad because this fact was bothering me. I wrote with clear capital, **BOLDED** words: _**MUST STOP CONTRADICTING MYSELF, IT AIN'T COOL, OH AND STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS, SCHOOL IS AND IN FACT WILL ALWAYS BE COOL!**_

I then re-read what I wrote 20 times and scribbled the "stay in school" part. No one really cares...

I walked, into the training ground with a haughty smile on my face. I sat down gracefully next to the Hyuga prodigy, (if slipping and trying to look graceful sitting down, counts) and I attempted to make a conversation. Although, it was quite hard... harder than I anticipated it to be, what a challenge...

-X-

"Hey, Neji... How ya doing?" I smiled lightly.

Smirk.

I felt a vein popping out of my forehead. "So I assume that you're doing well?"

Smirk.

'Oh Hyuga Neji, you are good...'

"So, uhm... I see you're done training, eh?"

Tenten, fight... fight! Must have patience... must start with a casual conversation, and then go in for the kill!

Smirk.

"..."

Smirk.

"Doesn't your mouth hurt from smirking a lot?"

Smirk.

"I mean, come on... you're just straining one part of your lip. Your lips gonna be all demented-like!"

Smirk.

"Oh, now you're just asking for it!"

Smirk.

"Hyuga Neji, I swear, if you don't stop smirking to me this instant... I'll...ruin our first date!"

'Shizzat, I am so screwed' I inwardly cringed.

Smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk...

"Grr..." I growled

Smirk...

"I'll..." I suddenly got cut off by something wet and soft.

Oh My God, penguins can fly in Madagascar, the movie!

"Mmmpf pah pod, pu mapt! Pu muu mmm! nou mmmfist!" Translation, "Oh my god, you bastard! You took my first kiss!"

Neji parted from me, and I just stared at him in awe.

Until, realization hit me... quite hard...owie. Nah, I'm just joshing!

"Neji, you just took my virginity!" I yelled.

-X-

Near-by, Lee and Gai heard what I said, and they giggled like a couple of school girls and hugged each other.

"Oh, my sweet blossom has finally grown up to the path of motherhood!" A man with green, tight spandex suit said with teary eyes screamed out to the top of his lung. Quite surprising that Tenten and Neji did not hear him.

"Yes. Gai-sensei! I think we should spread this good news to everyone in Konoha!" The younger boy in green clad exclaimed.

"Yes, Lee, that is such a wonderful idea! Let us go... for our youth and Tenten and Neji's youth depends on it!" Another yell and a salute came after wards.

-X-

I was so flabbergasted.

Here stood Hyuga Neji, smirking with his arm folded.

While I was going through a second shock, Neji patted my head, and gave me a small peck on my cheek.

"I'll see you at 6" he said with a smirk, once again.

I still stood with shock, dumbstruck.

Neji, still smirking, walked away.

I unconsciously touched my lower lip where it felt tingly. I couldn't help but to smirk myself.

"Oh, Hyuga Neji, you are good..." I completely forgot about my mission.

-X-

**Mission Results:**

-Failed

- caught the virus called "love sick"._ (Very lethal; May have symptoms of petrifaction and some memory loss)_

-X-

_Later on in the evening, Lee and Gai burst into the Hyuga compound (unannounced, and middle of the Hyuga's grand dinner, much to their great contempt) to share some exciting news. After the news was said, Hinata began to make wedding arrangement, and Hiashi was absolutely excited. He was worried that his dear nephew has gone gay! Like an excited mother, he quickly prepared a room for Neji's future son(s) or daughter(s). _

_Oh dear, Neji and Tenten will have some quite of an explanation to do..._

_-End-_


End file.
